The NonElf
by ms hearse
Summary: Choices: the kind that save and the kind that kill... technically SportaSteph, but with lots of SportaRobbie
1. Nothing Is Forever

_I would like to thank KittyUK for everything that she has done for/with this story. And I would like it mentioned that the flashbacks were written specifically for her, upon her request...so I'm going to go ahead and dedicate this to her... ;)_

_This is my first Lazytown story, and I am very pleased to finally present it. _

_Let me know what you think!_

_The Non-Elf_

_Chapter 1: Nothing Is Forever_

He snuggled against the bright orange armchair; his mind slipping into the most vivid of dreams. Sleep was easy to come by when there were no distractions. It had been a good year and a half since the annoying children, now just as annoying young adults, packed up and left for college, leaving Robbie a very happy man in the solitude of the quietsome town.

He shifted in his sleep, completely sated, completely happy.

---

She had the window seat; and though no one else rode the train, she clung close to the sill. She tried to forget about the knot in her stomach. Although she was excited to see her home again, to see _him_, she knew that an early return meant a lot of unwanted questions.

The fainting spells were occurring more frequently, though, and she found it hard to keep up in class. It was only for the best that she took a semester off, far away from the stress of it all.

---

Sportacus eyed the moon with a yawn. The long hours past his usual 8:08 were hard on his body, but it never felt right to stay overnight.

He called down the ladder of the airship and climbed up it with a hurried pace. Even in the darkness, he could see the emptiness of its hull; he sat on the edge of the stark white bed and tried to remember when it used to feel like home.

---

The train didn't go as far as Lazytown, but dropped her off instead just outside its limits. She welcomed the chance to stretch her legs, but it was a fairly mundane walk, with nothing but fields of grass and crudely paved pathways along the way. She walked quickly in the darkness, though she knew there was no one else around.

She could feel her heart begin to race, to call for the familiar buildings of her childhood. For just a moment, she closed her eyes and focused on that feeling, on the wild beating of her heart. It was the same feeling she had when she thought of him. His eyes. His face. His poise. She needed to get closer, faster. She took another step, then another, quickening each one until she ran, her legs taking flight.

---

Something tugged at his heart. Something strong. He looked down at his crystal, but it was still. He jumped up off the bed and called for the door, looking through his telescope for some sign of trouble.

The glow of the moon was not enough light to really tell what he was looking at, or if it was even real, but he thought he caught a glint of pink running full speed toward the town. Putting his telescope away, he back-flipped to the control seat and pedaled the airship to where she was.

He held his breath as he leapt from the door to the grass below. It was entirely possible that he was imagining the whole thing; his tired eyes longing for something they had been denied for a year and a half.

He landed on his feet, but was immediately hit by a great force.

---

Stephanie tackled him as soon as he was in reach. She knew she had surprised him, even before she looked up to see him smiling in delight. She held him for a moment in a long overdue hug before releasing him.

"I just knew you'd come," she said.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" he asked.

"Oh, I decided to take a semester off, is all. I missed Lazytown too much," she said, hoping he wouldn't dig further.

He seemed satisfied with her answer.

"Let me take you home," he said, pointing to his airship.

She looked up at the oversized balloon in awe, but had a much better idea in mind.

"Why don't you walk me home," she said.

Sportacus glanced at the direction of the town. His face wore a mixture of confusion and interest, his shoulders folding up in a shrug.

"It's a cold night," he said, "but I'm sure we can handle it if it's what you really want."

"I do," she said as she led the way.

---

Robbie woke, cold and alone. Unbearably alone.

He rubbed his eyes and wiggled out a stretch. It seemed that the blue elf wasn't in the mood to cuddle, since he had opted, yet again, for an early getaway.

Robbie slipped off the armchair and lazily made his way across the lair. His periscope whirled up to the night air, immediately catching sight of what looked like Sporta-whatever walking excitedly next to Pinkie.

"What?!" he yelled. "Pinkie?"

He scratched his forehead and looked back into the periscope.

"Did I miss something?" he asked himself.

It was dark outside, but not enough to hide that striking pink hair. He watched for awhile: the way that Sportacus idolized her, even without ever touching her, and the way she was just as equally smitten. It made him gag.

"Don't even lay a finger on him, Barbie," he said. "I'm watching you."

But he couldn't. It boiled his blood too much to watch. He didn't know what she was doing home so early, but he was finally getting somewhere with Sportacus, and she was going to ruin everything.

---

She knew her feet would hurt in the morning, but it was worth the time spent alone with him. He was his usual hyper self, even at such a late hour, never letting go of his smile. She found herself sucked into his energy, and was surprised when they arrived at her uncle's house so quickly.

They stood together, unwilling to say goodnight. She fiddled with her dress, having nothing better to do, and having run out of things to say.

"I'm glad you're home," he said. "We've missed you."

"We?" she asked.

He laughed lightly.

"I know I can't be the only one."

She blushed. It felt just like a dream. She never wanted it to end.

She had always liked him, of course, but for completely different reasons than she did now. Now she could see what she always missed before, what made him unforgettable and irreplaceable, and it was excruciating not to have.

---

Sportacus watched as Stephanie went inside. Seeing her was just what he needed to cheer him up, but he was concerned that there was a deeper, more sinister, reason for her returning so early. He flipped and ran back to his airship, which still hovered over the outskirts of town, and flew it back in.

There was nothing he could do for her that night, however, and he was growing weary by the hour. Taking out his telescope, he aimed it as Stephanie's window, which was lit up for the first time in over a year. He smiled, despite himself, hopping into his bed and curling up under the covers, welcoming the warmth of sleep.


	2. The Path That Leads to Nowhere

_Chapter 2: The Path That Leads To Nowhere_

_(roughly a year earlier…)_

Robbie stretched out on a warm bench outside, pillow under head and plugs in ears. It had only been a month or so since the brats went to school, and morning naps were now a possibility.

But he wasn't sleeping. His eyes were half closed only to keep from being completely obvious, but in reality he was alert and keeping a steady watch on Sportacus. The blue elf was busying himself with pushups, counting unnecessarily loudly, as if he needed everyone in earshot to know just how much of a man he was.

Robbie made a face of disgust, but kept watching. He really couldn't stand the man, but he wasn't about to deny how remarkable he was.

---

He made it to two hundred and hopped up to his feet. He felt so invigorated with pushups: a sheer injection of pleasure for his body.

He glanced up for a moment at Robbie, who lay half asleep on the nearest bench, before grabbing a jump rope. He knew that look. It was the same look that Stephanie, and even Trixie at times, used to give him; the same interest, the same longing. He had always chalked it up to hormones; just girls coming into their own, noticing every male within a two mile radius. He was used to those types of looks. Just not from Robbie.

He tried to focus on the jump rope, on the way it passed over his head and under his legs with such ease.

"One, two, three…" he counted in rhythm of the rope.

Robbie didn't ease his stare. It started to make Sportacus uncomfortable.

"…fourteen, fifteen, sixteen…"

He stopped. There was no point ignoring it: he had to talk to him.

---

His body was marvelous when he jumped. Robbie wondered why he never noticed before how his thighs flexed under that blue Lycra suit, or how firm his chest was, or how he never seemed to sweat. Then again, Robbie always liked the young ones. They were naive, hopeful, easier to persuade.

Sporty stopped jumping and gave Robbie a rather stern look as he walked his way. He gasped and sealed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"I know you're not sleeping, Robbie."

He started snoring to drowned out the elf's voice.

"You've been watching me all month."

Robbie opened his eyes and twitched his nose uncomfortably.

"I'm flattered that you would consider me in that way," said Sportacus. "But it would never work out. We're too different."

---

Sportacus saw Robbie's eyes glaze over.

"We both walk, talk…some better than others, of course…" said Robbie as Sportacus shook his head again. "We have arms and legs, and _needs_. How much more similar do we have to be?"

"You know what I mean, Robbie," he said.

"Oh, just because you're drooling all over whats-her-name, doesn't mean you can't _be a man_ while she's gone."

"I've never touched her," Sportacus said defensively.

But before he could continue, Robbie grabbed him and planted a deep, passionate kiss on his lips.

At first he stood perfectly still, uncertain what to do, but as the kiss continued, he accepted it and embraced it. He wrapped his arms around Robbie's waist and pulled him closer. It was nice to feel that warmth again, no matter who it came from.

But Robbie slithered out of his arms, ending the union between them.

"Does that 'work out' enough for you?" he asked.

---

He folded his arms and watched smugly as the frustration in Sporty's eyes flared up. He knew how lonely Sportacus was, and how absolutely lovely, and that given the option, it wouldn't take long for him to break.

Sportacus seemed to be contemplating something. Poor thing, he thought, it was so hard for the cute ones to think.

"I'm right, aren't I?" he asked. "That you just might be missing her enough, just be lonely enough, to look at me as something more than a nuisance."

Sporty flew into protective mode, forgetting his own dilemma to try and make Robbie feel more self-appreciative.

"I don't think of you as a nuisance…"

But Robbie stopped him with another kiss.

---

He pushed him away this time.

"I'm sorry, Robbie," he said, "I'm just not ready."

Robbie rolled his eyes.

"Oh! You are so boring. So one-dimensional. I'm only asking for a fling."

But he had tried. He looked at Robbie with an open mind; always had. If there was one thing about his kind, it was that they were not picky. They recognized the sexual nature of every being, and accepted it as varied, appropriate, and inevitable.

His problem wasn't that he couldn't see Robbie in that way. It was that he wanted Stephanie more.

---

Robbie went in for another kiss, but Sportacus shot his arm out and held him at a distance. He grinned.

"Is the precaution for me, so I don't try again, or is it for you, so you don't give in?"

He looked into those bright blue eyes, which looked straight back at him, speaking without words, telling him not to push it.

Robbie took a step backwards, away from the threatening gaze and the sturdy arm. He put his own arms up in defeat.

"All I wanted was a nap anyway," he said, turning back to his spot on the bench.


	3. The Games That Tangle

_Chapter 3: The Games That Tangle_

Stephanie stepped outside to enjoy her first day back. She forgot just how bright and colorful it was in Lazytown, so unlike any other place she'd been. She walked just off the pathway to hear the crisp grass beneath her shoes; her arms stretched out, pretending to catch her balance against the light breeze.

She twirled then, skipping every other step, and hopped down onto the grass. The sky was so clear and blue and peaceful. The only obstruction was the giant airship hovering just above her uncle's house.

Stephanie grinned. She wondered if it would be rude to drop in unannounced; but just as she had the thought, someone jumped down beside her, standing in a very heroic fashion with fists at his hips and chin held high.

"Sportacus!" she said as she got up from the ground to give him a hug.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

---

She was even more beautiful in the light, he thought. She was taller and more developed, but she still had that innocent glow about her that he always admired.

He reached out to touch her hair, all that vibrant pink calling out to be stroked, but stopped short.

"It feels like nothings changed here," she said.

"You've changed," he said sweetly, lightly, then bit his tongue.

It made her blush pink, not unlike her hair. Then the next thing he knew, her eyes glazed over and her knees buckled beneath her. He reacted quickly, grabbing her before she could fall, and laying her gently on the ground.

She woke on her own, almost as quickly as she had fainted.

"Stephanie? Are you alright?" he asked. "How do you feel?"

She looked around, then up at him, and blushed again, perhaps an even deeper pink than before.

"I'm fine," she said, sitting up.

He didn't believe her, but he nodded anyway. It wasn't in his nature to poke around; he preferred to let her come to him in her own time.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"No," she said with a timid smile. "It's been happening a lot. That's actually the real reason I'm here. I couldn't keep up with my dance courses, and I was failing."

"Failing dance?" he said disbelievingly.

---

She could tell in his voice that he was concerned. It made her feel even worse.

"I'm kind of light-headed," she admitted.

His eyes lit up.

"I have just what you need in the airship," he said. "I'll be right back."

He jumped up and sprinted across the sidewalk, leaving her on the grass. She waited there alone, rubbing the bridge of her nose, until a pair of familiar black shoes and purple striped pants came into her viewpoint.

Looking up, she saw Robbie Rotten standing only a few inches from her with his arms folded and a nasty grin spread on his lips.

"The fainting was a nice touch," he said.

"I didn't fake it!" she said, offended.

He laughed and winked dramatically, mockingly.

"_I_ believe you," he said. "Anything to get in his arms, right? I should have thought of it myself."

"I didn't fake it!" she repeated.

"Look, honey, Sporta-perv isn't like us. I'm only telling you this to help you."

"His name is Sportacus," she said between clenched teeth.

"Yeah, whatever," Robbie said. "I'd just hate for you to get involved in crossbreeding."

Her brows bent down in a pronounced frown.

"What are you talking about?"

---

Robbie wasn't entirely certain it was going to work. He needed to crush her hopes, or at best creep her out a little. Anything to keep her wet, hormonal paws off of Sportacus. Not that it really mattered who Sporty screwed, really, but that by finally having his dearest Stephanie, it might make it considerably harder for Robbie to intercede. He was growing quite accustom to his little hero's visits, and didn't want the brat to ruin it.

Sportacus returned with an apple and bottle of water.

"Hello, Robbie," he said.

Robbie snorted.

"Just keep it in your pants," he said as he stomped away.

---

Sportacus looked at Stephanie curiously, but shook it off. He handed her the sports candy and allowed himself to pet her hair, though only for a moment.

"Sports candy, thanks," she said, giggling. "It's just like being eight again. Like discovering Lazytown for the first time."

He felt his heart pull back and his smile fade. It was always up to her whether their friendship expanded to something more, something deeper. It was his fear, therefore, that she would see him only as a childhood relic, and to hear it acknowledged was more than he could bear.

---

Stephanie cleared her throat.

"Um, Sportacus?" she asked nervously. "Are you human?"

It sounded ridiculous to say out loud; like something a child would come up with. She was immediately embarrassed for asking it.

He looked a little surprised by the question.

"Robbie mentioned something about crossbreeding," she clarified.

"He did, did he?" he said, more matter-of-factly than as a question.

She nodded.

"Well, no, I'm not human, Stephanie," he said. "I'm an elf."

"Elf?" she asked.

"That doesn't change who I am," he tried to assure her.

She swallowed.

"Okay," she said uncertainly. "Does that mean you have…um…"

"Pointed ears?" he laughed. "No. Only in books."

He pulled off his hat to show her his perfectly normal-shaped ears. She touched them just in case.

They laughed together then, laughed until they forgot just what it was they were laughing about.


	4. Old Antics

_Chapter 4: Old Antics_

It took Robbie all day to figure it out. His mind was never as sharp when his heart was involved. He knew that drastic measures needed to be taken, since threats weren't going to work.

"It's disguise time!" he said aloud. "My favorite time of day."

He quickly dressed and scurried up the stairs that lead out of his lair.

---

It was almost 8:08, but spending the day with Stephanie had energized him to the point that sleeping was not an option. So instead he busied himself with training routines in his airship. Anything to keep his mind from wandering.

He pushed himself again and again, reaching records unheard of, even for him. He needed to exhaust his body to the point that he couldn't seek relief. He paused only once, after hearing clanking against the door, but after deciding it was in his head, he returned to his routines.

Then he heard it again. A clank, clank on the door. He called for it to open and peered out. It was Stephanie, waving and throwing rocks up to get his attention. He smiled and lowered the ladder for her.

But when she entered the airship, all he could do was stare in shock.

---

Robbie motioned for Sporty to close his mouth.

"Not appealing, I assure you," he said.

Sportacus just stood there, staring.

"Ok-ay," Robbie said. "Well, I know now why you like Pinkie so much. Her dress is _way_ too short."

---

Sportacus looked Robbie up and down, studying every inch of his interpretation of Stephanie's look. He had it down to every piece, from the pink hair to the pink striped dress, to the tennies, but it was ridiculous on his tall, masculine frame.

He hesitated, not sure what to say.

"Are you interested?" Robbie asked while lifting the dress up just a bit in invitation.

"Why are you doing this?" Sportacus finally said, finding his voice.

He put the dress down, disappointed.

"The only way to get your attention these days is to be Pinkie," Robbie spat. "Being as I don't_ actually want to be_ her, this will have to do."

"If you've been unhappy, just tell me, Robbie."

---

Robbie sputtered with laughter.

"Don't act like she isn't all you see," he said bitterly. "Lets just pretend tonight."

He pointed to his dress.

"You get what you want," he continued, "and _I'll_ get what _I_ want."

"It just doesn't feel right anymore," Sportakook said firmly.

Robbie twitched his nose, trying to think. It really was annoying that his brain functioned poorly under the stress of emotions. He stood there in awkward silence for what felt like hours before giving up and storming out of the airship.

---

Sportacus felt guilty for running Robbie out. The only thing he had done wrong was try to liven things up. He chased after him, hoping he hadn't gone far.

But Robbie wasn't trying to escape. He walked very slowly, making it easy for Sportacus to catch up.

"Robbie," he called.

"What do you want?" Robbie asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…not in the mood," he said.

He touched Robbie's pink wig, trying not to laugh.

"You don't have to pretend to be someone else all the time," he said. "You're wonderful just as you are."

Robbie grunted.

"_Touching_."

Sportacus watched as Robbie turned and walked away, not sure whether to go after him or not.

---

Robbie marched straight back to his lair, only stopping once to throw away the outrageous wig and wipe away the tears that had started.

He collapsed in his orange armchair. It wasn't the first time he had been rejected, but it hurt more knowing it was because he ranked second best. He closed his dampened eyes, hoping that by faking sleep, it might actually wash over him.


	5. Whether For Love, Or For Play

_Chapter 5: Whether For Love, Or For Play_

_(roughly six months earlier…)_

Lazytown was starting to lose its charm. It remained everything he had known it to be on the outside, but on the inside, in his heart, he saw only beauty in one part of the town: the part that was no longer there.

Her spirit had always given Lazytown its life, and it was this spirit that he first loved about her. He had always known, even when she was young and his feelings were far from romantic, that she would be the one who would complete him.

When she grew up and went away to school, he found himself missing not just her, but her embodiment…and her body. Her absence helped him recognize how much he truly wanted her, not just as a soul mate, but as a lover. But it was never his choice. It was hers. And she never really shared more than what was expected between old friends.

So he stayed distant.

But it was now, more than ever, that he needed to be comforted, to comfort; to hold someone, and to be held. And there was only one person he could think of who had offered him just that.

---

Robbie looked through his periscope at Sportacus, who lingered near his lair. It made him laugh to see him there, knowing exactly what was going through the blue elf's mind.

He climbed up the stairs and out to the billboard that hid the lair, determined to help speed up the process. Sportacus looked at him through shy eyes.

"Didn't get enough tongue, Sportakook?" he said.

"Sportacus."

"What?"

"It's Sportacus."

"That's what I said," Robbie chirped. "Sportakook."

"Right," Sportacus sighed. "I think I'll be going now."

Robbie sank in disappointment. It was going to be a long night after all.

But Sportacus didn't leave. He stopped and stood with his back against Robbie, as if in thought. Before Robbie could count to ten, Sporty turned back, grabbed him, and pushed him up against the billboard.

---

Sportacus could feel his knees shaking. He had almost lost courage, but he knew that it was no time for hesitation.

At first all he could think about was Stephanie, and how, even though they were never really together, it felt like he was cheating on her. But he soon forgot his guilt as he lost himself in the sensation of finally having someone to hold.

---

Robbie leaned against the billboard to catch his breath, and sighed, sated. It had been quick, but passionate: the blue elf's longing running so deep for so long.

"Is this a one-time event," he asked, "or should I give you a copy of my house key?"

Sportacus dressed in silence, then leaned against the billboard beside him.

"I've been missing Stephanie so much. It was nice, even for a short time, not to feel that."

"I can make you forget her forever," he said smugly.

Sportacus shook his head.

"I don't think you could."

"Alright, how about just for a night?" he tried.

Sportacus eyed him, but nodded, putting a wild grin on Robbie's lips. He took Sportakook's hand and directed him down to his home.

---

He climbed out of the lair just before nightfall. They had enjoyed a few hours together: mindless sex, empty conversations, and meaningless expressions of affection. But he couldn't make himself stay the entire night.

It had been just what he needed to ease his aching mind, and just as aching body, but it had run its course. Mostly, though, it was because of the guilt.

Not for the sex itself, of course, because that was a natural part of life that he had lived without for so many years; since coming to Lazytown, in fact. It was for using Robbie as nothing more than an object to release his tension, even if Robbie himself only used him in the same respect.

His kind didn't care who you loved. It was loveless indulgence that really irked them; the complete opposite of everything they stood for.

And then there was _her_.

He wondered if Stephanie would ever lesson her grip on his heart, and if he ever wanted her to.


	6. Getting Weaker

_Chapter 6: Getting Weaker_

Stephanie gazed longingly out the window. She was feeling worse than ever. She stayed in bed all day, though she only had a slight fever, for whenever she tried to walk, she'd get extremely dizzy and faint. Her uncle had tried to comfort her, running to her side whenever she needed him, but nothing he did made her feel better. What she really wanted was to feel the breeze on her face and to dance on the newly cut grass. It never suited her to stay indoors for long periods of time.

She focused on reaching out with her heart; calling, begging, crying.

---

Sportacus felt a tug in his chest, but it wasn't the crystal. He jumped down from his airship and flipped over to the mayor's house. Meanswell wasn't home, probably busy running the town, but the door was left unlocked as usual.

He knocked at Stephanie's door and let himself in. She seemed so pleased that he was there.

"Do you need me?" he asked.

"You came," she said happily.

---

She couldn't explain it. She just always had this strange connection to Sportacus, who seemed none-the-wiser for it. If she focused hard enough, she could let him know she needed him; not like with the crystal when she was in trouble, but more like when she needed him on an emotional level. She would just reach down into her heart and then he showed up.

"I just really miss being outside," she said. "I'm kind of bored in here."

He looked at her sympathetically. If anyone would understand her predicament, it would be him.

"I was thinking you could help me outside. Just for a few minutes. Just to get some fresh air," she said. She used the best dewy eyes she could.

He shrugged.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," he said.

---

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out to the town garden. Her own arms, tiny and frail, wrapped themselves around his neck in the most tender manner. She was so weak, that he feared breaking her.

He laid her down softly onto a bench, but she wouldn't have it. She stood up and stumbled over to the raised beds, leaning against one, and touching the tops of the greenery there.

He watched her in awe.

She immediately gained color in her cheeks and strength in her posture, and the longer she touched the greenery, the stronger she seemed. She turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks, Sportacus. It makes me so happy to be out here. I already feel better."

She gleamed at Sportacus, but he looked back in concernment.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He said nothing. She picked a carrot, brushed off the dirt, and took a bite.

"Sports candy?"

Sportacus winked and took a bite.

"Do you often feel renewed when you're near the garden?" he asked.

She looked at him curiously.

He shook his head.

"Never mind."

Sportacus wasn't happy about her body's reaction to the garden, or what it meant, but he didn't want to scare her with details until he knew for certain what was going on.

"You should probably spend time in the garden everyday, Stephanie," he said, "as long as you can each time. For some reason, the greenery speaks to you, and you need to listen."

"Okay."

"Did you know that elves gain strength from the land?"

"Is that why you like sports candy so much?" she asked.

He smiled.

"I guess so."

She smiled back.

"I want you to do the same thing, Stephanie. Use the land as your strength."

"But I don't know how."

He bent down until her eyes were level with his and winked.

"You're doing it right now."


	7. Broken Pieces

_Chapter 7: Broken Pieces_

Sportacus carried her once again to the town garden. She had been getting weaker; her fever was higher and there was now perpetual sweat on her forehead, plastering her hair to her skin.

He wasn't sure what else he could do for her. All he knew was that when he took her to the garden each day, she always found a newfound strength, though each day's duration grew shorter and shorter.

---

Stephanie was only barely aware of being moved. Then she was touching something: it felt dry and rough like leaves.

She woke up suddenly as if she had been in a dream. She was propped up against a raised bed in the garden, her hand touching the plants there.

She wiped the sweat from her head and eyed her hand as it shook from weakness.

---

He watched her, helpless.

"Would you like me to tell you about my kind's history?" he asked.

She looked up, shocked, as if she didn't realize he was there.

"Oh, um, yes please," she said.

He grabbed her hand and held it in his own, steadying it, comforting it, comforting her.

"The first elves, the Originals, came from the land. Sprouted from the first prosperity of the earth," he said slowly. "So we're connected to the land's fertility. In a way, we _are_ the land's fertility."

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Some of the Originals, er, got lonely. Their children are referred to as the Secondary Elves, and were given numbers to distinguish them from their elders."

She looked straight down at his chest, at the number ten that hid his crystal.

He winked.

"Yes, I'm a Secondary Elf. 'Sportacus' is a self-given name."

"Wow," she said. "Do you ever miss being away from all the other elves?"

"Nope," he laughed. "We tend to travel alone anyway."

"I'd miss them," she said. "Just like I hate being away from Lazytown. Like I hate being away from you."

He held in his breath.

"It's nice to have someone there to save you," he said.

"It's not like that, though."

"Oh?"

She blushed, which looked far redder than normal against her pale, fever-stricken skin.

"I've loved you all my life," she said.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She looked up at him with dewy eyes.

"I know you couldn't possibly feel the same way," she continued, "but I just…"

He placed a hand over her mouth, stopping her. He leaned in closer until his lips found hers and kissed her softly, tenderly, but intensely.

When they finally separated, there was a moment of pure joy and understanding between them, shared only through the silent gaze of lovers.

But the moment didn't last long, as her eyes rolled back and she fainted in his arms.


	8. The Lair Beneath the Rough

_Chapter 8: The Lair Beneath The Rough_

_(roughly two months earlier…)_

Sportacus felt that if there was ever a low in his life, that this was it. There had been no attempt at romance beyond the bed: Robbie wanted sex and nothing more, and Sportacus, though disapproving of such practice, found himself coming back time and time again, oddly comforted by the experience. So he stood once more at the opening of Robbie's lair; the newly night air cold against his skin.

He made his way down the familiar stairs until he saw the orange armchair below him and Robbie nuzzled peacefully on it.

---

Robbie woke to the sound of clanking behind him. When he looked around, he saw Sportakook tapping his crystal lightly against the stairway, looking somber and vulnerable.

"I'm putting it away," he said, "so that nothing will distract me."

Robbie smiled wickedly.

---

He had always been the hero, the protector, but that night he was in need of something different: to be the protected. So just like a child, he curled up beside Robbie on the armchair: its one man design still somehow large enough for them both.

Robbie removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. Sportacus closed his eyes and followed along with whatever Robbie insisted on. First his vest, then the shirt, followed by shoes…

---

Robbie wasn't particularly fond of leading, but somehow, if only for this night alone, it was _right_. It was as if everything out of place in his life came together in that one moment of peace. It had been years since he had felt that way: that level of affection for someone. He actually wanted to help Sportacus, to love him, to keep him near. For the first time, he realized how much he would hate himself if he ever managed to actually push the elf out of his life.

---

Sportacus wasn't certain if his heart was involved, but his body certainly was, and at the moment, it was enough. He needed to do whatever it took to forget her sweet smile and soft skin. It was for the best that she was gone, away from his weakening hold over himself.

---

He held the shivering elf close, making sure to tangle up every limb with his own so he could not escape. He breathed in the smell of his hair and kissed lightly on his neck.

It didn't matter how ridiculous it was, he was lost in the sensation of having given everything he had to the man who now meant everything to him. Even if he took it all back in the morning, he would let Sportacus know that night how much he meant to him.

---

Sportacus waited for the forgetfulness to wash over him. He wanted so badly to be lost in Robbie as much as Robbie seemed lost in him. But it never came.

He laid with him until Robbie fell fast asleep and he could wiggle out of his grip, dress, and leave without a word, or a note, or a kiss.


	9. The Half Breeds

_Chapter 9: The Half-Breeds_

If Sportacus knew one thing, it was that Robbie knew everything. He had seen the periscope, and could put two and two together. Robbie would have been spying, which means that he would have seen the kiss: and probably wasn't too keen on it.

Sportacus knew that now that things were different between him and Stephanie, that he couldn't keep seeing Robbie. But he needed Robbie's cooperation the most now, and was not about to burn any bridges.

---

Robbie laid very still on a bench outside in the warm sun. It had been a lazy day that called for just as lazy an activity. He kicked his legs up into the air and landed them nice and steady on top of the bench's armrest.

Something blocked his sun then, and when he opened his eyes, he smiled, wide and innocent, up at the town's own slightly-above-average hero.

"I need your help, Robbie," Sportacus said.

This piqued his interest greatly.

"A hero who needs saving? Do tell."

"Stephanie is getting worse."

"Oh, _her_," Robbie grumbled, settling back down into the bench.

"But she's drawing amazing amounts of strength from the garden," Sporty continued.

"Yes, well, that's what you've always taught them," Robbie sighed. "Eat your veggies, flex your muscles."

"All she has to do is touch them."

---

He expected the reaction. Robbie frowned immediately, seriously, carving deep lines of concern into his forehead.

"I need to know what to do."

Robbie relaxed then, a wicked smile spreading across his lips.

"And you want _my_ help?" he asked. "You want _me_, your guilty affair, to save your dearest barbie doll…who, I might add, has no hope of being saved?"

Sportacus inhaled cautiously and nodded. Robbie laughed hysterically.

"I don't care how fond of her you are," he said. "She's dying and there's nothing I can do to change that."

---

Robbie continued to chuckle as he closed his eyes and pulled out two earplugs from a small slit in his pillow. But Sportacus stayed put. He could feel the urgency radiating from the shadow above him.

He looked back up at Sportacus then, annoyed, and removed his earplugs.

"Is there anything else?"

Sportacus lowered his head.

"How do I tell her?"

"However you want," he spat.

"Have some compassion," Sporty said.

"Like how you have compassion for me?"

---

Sportacus was taken back. He knew that Robbie had to be bitter, but hoped it didn't run as deep as he feared.

"I know you saw it, Robbie, but we didn't _plan_ on kissing, we…"

Robbie jumped up to attention.

"You did _what_?"

It surprised Sportacus.

"You didn't know?"

"Oh great, the one day I decide to trust you!" Robbie said with an overdramatic tone before bursting into laughter. "Of course you did. I knew you wouldn't be able to help it."

Sportacus remained perfectly still. Serious.

"I love her."

"I know," said Robbie. "You're _just that_ boring and predictable."

---

Stephanie laid in bed, staring out the window. She was alert, though barely so; her body on the verge of shutting down. Her uncle had worried over her, and even Bessie seemed frantic, but neither of them were able to help. Sportacus had assured them that he was doing everything in his power to figure it out.

She wondered when it would be time to visit the garden. It had become her favorite time of the day.

But as the hours passed, she watched hopeless as night began to fall and there was no one there to take her.

Then suddenly he was there, holding her hand and touching her forehead. She did not remember him arriving, or even what time it was, or what day, but he was there at last.

---

Sportacus sat beside her on the bed. He still had no idea how to tell her, and had spent almost the entire day cooped up in the airship pacing, trying to find the right words. And though he never truly decided what to do, he knew he couldn't hide from his duty to tell her. She had every right to know what was happening.

"Can you hear me, Stephanie?" he asked.

She nodded lightly.

"I have something to tell you. You need to listen very carefully. I told you about the Originals, that some of them had children together. Well, some elves fell in love with humans."

Stephanie smiled then, using what strength she had to softly brush her hand against his arm. It made his heart skip, but he was unable to smile in return.

"When they had children," he continued, "a terrible thing happened. None of them ever lived to adulthood."

---

Stephanie watched as the room began to darken, and she closed her eyes in response. But someone was shaking her lightly and pinching at her skin.

Her eyes popped open and she saw Sportacus beside her.

"Can you still hear me? You need to stay awake," he said.

She nodded, trying to focus.

---

"It's important that you listen," Sportacus said. "Fight the urge to sleep."

She gazed up at him. He wasn't certain if she comprehended anything at this point, but he needed to keep talking, if not for her sake, then for his.

"All elves have a birthright to a piece of land. It's a naturally built-in system, of sorts, that lets us know where we are needed and when. We are all born with an innate need to tend to our piece of land and it's inhabitants.

"My place right now is Lazytown. As long as I keep to my responsibilities over the town, I will be healthy and happy and never age. But if I were to ever neglect it, I would die."

He pinched her skin again, making sure she was still with him. She just stared at him blankly.

So he continued.

"The tragedy of breeding with humans is that the children are _too elf_ not to have that deep desire to tend to land, but are _too human_ to have a birthright. So they always die, unable to fulfill even their basic responsibilities as elves."

---

Stephanie was quite awake, but unable to speak.

"I believe," Sportacus said solemnly, "that the elf before me, Number Nine, must have been your biological father.

"You're a half-breed, Stephanie. And you're dying."


	10. The Legend of the Fallen Elf

_Chapter 10: The Legend of the Fallen Elf_

It's a rather bland story, really. Completely overdone. Don't waste your time with it. I've wasted enough of _both_ our time _living_ it.

Oh, you still want to hear it?

Okay. Your loss.

I was much younger then. Perhaps I should restate that. My body was younger, I was as old as the earth. I didn't have a name; none of the Originals do. I lived my life. Tended to my duties. Nothing unusual.

But I made a terrible, unforgivable mistake: I fell in love.

It wasn't planned. It hardly ever is.

And don't bother asking me who it was: if there's a name, or a gender, or _anything_ to distinguish this person from anyone else. I won't tell you. It isn't in the nature of elves to care about such things. My story is shared from elf to elf, and to every new generation; it is immortalized in tale. Why would we immortalize the name of a human, if we don't even bother to name ourselves?

Yes, it was a human. I'll give you that one. But only because it pertains to the story.

But I _certainly_ won't tell you this person's gender. It is a human concern to worry more about the physical parts between lovers than the actual feelings involved. We are all sexual creatures in need of stimulation now and again. Elves care about the act of loving and falling in love, not who you fall for.

Oh, you've heard this before? Well, alright then. Moving on.

For some reason, entirely unknown to me, this person stood out to me. I was smitten. I would have done anything to make this person happy. And I did.

But this person was a jealous creature, as most humans are, and wanted proof that I was loyal. I assured this person, as I assure you here and now, that I was loyal to no one else.

Words, however, were not enough; nor were the gifts, or the sweaty nights, or the sweet, innocent kisses of first love. This person wanted the ultimate gift that I had to offer: my birthright. My life.

I was ignorant; blinded by my heart. I couldn't see through the lies. I gave my birthright willingly, passionately, and without question.

Let me tell you what this means for an elf.

We are made from the earth, so if we do not tend to it, we are, in essence, neglecting ourselves. So to simply ignore the urges of our nature, the backbone of our birthright, is to lose all sense of purpose, leading inevitably to death. But when we give away our birthright, we no longer suffer the punishment of _immediate_ death; instead, we doom ourselves to mortality. In a way, we become human.

Although the land no longer rules us, we are restricted to the grounds we once tended to, watching it die, just as we ourselves, slowly from day to day, die. Like sad, purposeless creatures: like _humans_.

No longer can we help those in need because _we are_ those in need. No longer can we live amidst the clouds like others of our kind. No longer can we hold our heads up high in self-respect.

But I was willing to take this on to prove my love.

The problem was that this person was nothing but a miserable cheat, who stole my life and left Lazytown, and me, forever.

What this person didn't understand, however, was the concept of responsibility. By leaving Lazytown unattended, this person set an early date with death. My one and only retribution.

I was otherwise bitter. I found a place as far away from others as I could while still remaining in town, and lived quite unabashedly alone and undisturbed.

I made it my goal in life to undo everything I ever stood for as an elf. I made it my purpose to be _rotten_; even took it as my name.

Were there other elves after me, you ask? Yes, yes, there were replacements.

The first one was just as pathetic as I had been, only younger. A bit of an insult, if you ask me, to be replaced by a Secondary Elf. Nonetheless, I watched him make the same mistake that I had: falling in love with humans. He made his mark, left his seed, and in sheer embarrassment and shame, left of his own free-will.

Suicide.

It isn't forbidden to breed with humans, only gravely discouraged. His guilt for the little accident drove him away for good.

As for _his_ replacement, well, an even _younger_ elf at that. But I suppose that was to be expected.

What I didn't expect, however, was that I would come to love the wretched blue elf, almost as much, if not more, than I had once loved before.


	11. Burning the Bridges that Support Us

_Chapter 11: Burning The Bridges That Support Us_

Robbie knew he was coming. He waited for him, with periscope at hand, and foot tapping in anticipation.

"You know why I'm here, then," Sportacus said.

"I do."

"Stephanie doesn't have much longer," Sportacus said. "It's my duty to care for her."

"And it doesn't hurt that you're in love with her," Robbie chimed in.

"I'd do it for you too, Robbie."

He scoffed.

"The only thing you care about is your…"

"Don't be vulgar," he interrupted.

"…shiny pink toy," Robbie finished.

"You might live the life of humans now," Sportacus said, "but you're still my elder. I have to come to you in these situations."

Robbie clinched his fists, trying not to show emotion in his face.

"I'm asking you permission to give Stephanie my birthright," Sportacus whispered. "So that she can live."

"No," he said.

Sportacus expected it. Dreaded it, really.

He lowered his gaze to the floor and softly spoke, "Please."

"No," Robbie repeated.

Jealousy flashed across Robbie's face then, disappearing as fast as it came.

"This isn't because of…the time we've spent together, is it?" he asked cautiously.

"No," Robbie snapped, unable to hide the jealousy any longer.

He felt the weight of guilt hit him in the chest.

"I never meant to lead you on."

"I knew where your heart was," Robbie said.

"But I'll always be your friend," he said.

---

Robbie puckered up his face in disgust.

"Touching. But I don't want to be your friend, ingrate! I want it all. All or nothing. That's the way it _has_ to be. _Friends_? Ha!"

Sporty sighed and shook his head.

"Then I guess that's where we stand," he said reluctantly.

Robbie stared blankly at the number ten on Sporty's back as he left the lair, and Robbie, without another word.

But he wasn't going to be made into a fool again. He scampered about, finding just what he needed, and hurried after the blue elf.

---

When Sportacus arrived at the mayor's house, all he could do was stand before it and stare. He wondered if it was going to be the last time he would visit her. He felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Oh, Sportakook," called a voice behind him.

He turned to see Robbie smiling like a madman, holding his version of Stephanie's dress and a trash bin.

Sportacus frowned. There was only one way he could see this going, and he didn't like it.

Robbie dramatically slammed the trash bin down in front of him, and without words, threw the pink outfit inside. He withdrew a match from behind his ear, striking it against the house, and lit the outfit on fire.

Sportacus's eyes widened.

Robbie seemed to feed off of his reaction, laughing and dancing wildly, mockingly, around the bin.

Sportacus just stood there astonished. He knew that Robbie was upset, but this was purely mad.

Robbie grew more excited as he danced; his legs kicking and arms flailing about in true Robbie fashion. Sportacus saw it play out in slow motion. Even before his crystal began to flash excitedly, he could see the end result; see the panic in Robbie's eyes as he accidentally kicked the bin to it's side.

The fire was faster than he was. He sprang to the bin to turn it upright, but the bushes were already victims to the flame. He dashed inside, frantically searching the cupboards until finding a pitcher.

But it took far too long to fill it with water.

When he finally made it back outside, he saw Robbie staring, horrified, at the house. Sportacus had been too late. The fire had spread viciously fast through the bushes and was already climbing up the yellow curtains of the open window: the window to Stephanie's room.

Sportacus threw the pitcher into Robbie's hands and yelled at him to put it out, as he flew back inside of the house.

The fire was spreading quickly through Stephanie's room. It was already working furiously on eating away the comforter of her bed. She lay very still underneath, unable to respond to the new source of pain.

He grabbed her, pulled her from the bed and out the door until they were safely outside. He used his own body to smother the flames that clung to her dress. Then he held her, crying over her, and inspected her moderately burnt flesh.


	12. Saving Lives

_Chapter 12: Saving Lives_

Robbie was immobile. He was still gripping the pitcher that Sportacus had given him, but all he could do was watch as the mayor's house burned down.

Sportacus was too distracted with Stephanie to notice his crystal still flashing away. It didn't seem that anyone else in town was paying attention, as the streets were clear of any observers or helping hands. If anyone was going to save the house, it would have to be him.

He grabbed Sportacus at the shoulders and shook him as hard as he could.

"Sporty, the house!" he yelled. "She'll be fine. The fire! Put out the fire!"

Robbie then grabbed Stephanie and pulled her across the street, farther from harm.

Sportacus ran into the house, somewhat in a daze, and came out with a blanket. Robbie soaked it with the garden hose he found at the side of the house.

They worked together to extinguish the flames: Robbie with the garden hose, and Sportacus whipping around the wet blanket. There were no words exchanged between them, but they worked in perfect unison, knowing just where to go and when to strike. It was a dance, of sorts, with steps not practiced, but well known.

When they were done, and the house lied in ruins, Robbie collapsed in exhaustion, but Sportacus, unaware of his own discomforts, darted straight to Stephanie's side.

---

He picked her body up off the ground and held her close; his tears pouring heavily and unashamedly onto her hair. She was, fortunately, too far gone to know what was happening.

He touched her burn marks: the charred remains of her once silky skin. His heart called out in agony, ready to lay down and die there alongside her.

---

Robbie watched as Sportacus kissed and caressed Stephanie's frail body. He realized then, in that tender moment, that he was not suited for love. All it ever did was spark destruction.

He gripped at the space above his heart; it ached with guilt and loss. _What had he done_? And for what? _Love_? If that was what love did, then he wasn't certain he wanted any part of it.

He knew he had to do it: to give Sportacus the only thing he ever asked for himself. _Her_.

He crawled over to the miserable scene and placed a hand on Sportacus's shoulder, who looked up at him with dripping eyes.

Robbie leaned down and whispered, "I know now how much this means to you. I give you my permission."

---

Without hesitation, Sportacus pushed her body hard against his own. He concentrated, not entirely certain what he was doing, but somehow, innately, knowing _exactly_ what to do.

His skin, where they touched, began to warm up, growing in intensity by the minute, until it felt like fire, as though they were lit and burning together as one. Then, when he thought it couldn't get worse, it burned hotter and hotter; and somewhere along the way, Stephanie woke and screamed out from the pain.

He held her tight as long as he could bear to hear her cries, then collapsed, losing all strength to sit up, or even to breathe.

---

Stephanie was breathing fast and deep, her skin boiling with heat. But she was alert. And gaining strength.

She looked down at her body, at her charred and fleshless legs, and felt her heartbeat race out of control.

"Don't be frightened," said a calm voice.

She looked around and saw Robbie kneeling nearby.

"Your body will heal twice as fast now," he said.

"I, I don't understand."

Robbie frowned and pointed to Sportacus, who lay, passed out, beside her.

"He gave you your life back," he said. "Take care of him, will you? I loved him too."


	13. Epilogue

_Chapter 13: Epilogue_

Stephanie watched in awe as Sportacus jogged passed the bend for the twentieth time. He was still as strong as ever; his strength had been from hard work, not from being an elf. So even though things were different for him now, he still loved to push his physical limits.

She had grown much stronger herself, feeling better than she had ever felt before. She wasn't sure whether that was because of the birthright, or because Sportacus, the love of her life, was finally hers.

As far as her body went, she had healed quickly, without any medical interference; and except for the scars that patterned her legs and arms, there was no evidence of her ever being as close to death as she had been.

Finishing her apple, she threw away the core and joined Sportacus on the jogging trail around the sport's field.

---

Stephanie caught up with him and managed to stay fairly close along the way, even without him slowing down to accommodate for her. She beamed brighter than ever, looking so sweet in her new pink outfit with his number ten crystal stitched to the front. She had insisted on using it, claiming that it was her way of honoring what he had done for the town over the years, and what he had done for her.

Her uncle's house had been rebuilt to look exactly how it used to, right down to the yellow curtains in the front window. Stephanie had moved up to her rightful place in the airship, and he took her old room temporarily until he could arrange a place of his own.

It was his choice to move out of the airship, against Stephanie's wishes, adamant that the rules of the elves not be broken when it came to switching roles. But it never stopped him from sneaking up and spending his nights with her, gazing into her eyes and watching over the quiet streets of Lazytown together.

---

If Robbie was good at anything, it was adapting.

He still had feelings for Sporta-perv; still eyed him here and there with desires suited only for lovers, but never dared attempt to pursue them.

He leaned back in his bright orange armchair, the crumbs of a devoured cake speckled on his vest. There was something to be said about a partnerless life: something good.

---

Sportacus raced Stephanie until she fell too far behind, holding her hand to her chest in fatigue. He stopped, laughing, and backed up.

It didn't matter that he was confined to a life on the ground, or that he gave up everything he ever knew. He would have done it over again, given the chance. What mattered was that Stephanie was healthy, and alive, and that she was his.

He wrapped himself around her and kissed her. She melted in his embrace, kissing back just as hard and just as long.


End file.
